Rav Wilding
Rav Wilding '(born October 16, 1977) is a British television presenter, whose former professions include security guard at Harrods, soldier, police officer and from June 2004 to December 2011 was a presenter on Crimewatch. He has presented Crimewatch Roadshow since 2009. Early Life Born in Canterbury, Kent, Wilding is the second of five children born to a Mauritian father and an English mother who were both nurses. He attended Fulston Manor School in Sitingbourne, Kent. After a family breakup, Wilding had to leave home at a young age due to social housing not being willing to accomodate him with his mother and younger siblings after he had turned 16. After completing an apprenticeship in dry lining, the first in the UK to complete the qualification, he then opted to join the military aged 17. Military and Police Career After secondary school, he took an apprenticeship in construction before joining the British Army at seventeen. Wilding served in the 5th airborne brigade in the specialist air defence unit "P-Troop", an elite unit within the British army often referred to as a "feeder unit" to the Special forces. After sustaining a serious leg break, Wilding was forced to leave the Army after only 4 years. Upon leaving the army in 1999, Wilding started working at Harrods in Knightsbridge as part of the security team. After approximately nine months at Harrods, Wilding's application to join the Metropolitan Police Service was accepted and he started training school. Wilding joined the Service at the start of 2000 and was posted to Peckham in South London. While based at Peckham in Southwark, he was involved in the high-profile police investigation surrounding the death of Damilola Taylor. Wilding was part of a specialist unit specifically created in the aftermath of the murder where he worked on the tough North Peckham Estate where Taylor was killed. After two years as a policeman, he responded to an advert for people to partake in a jungle adventure, to live for three months in an Australian rain forest for a new television programme on Channel 4 called Eden. After numerous auditions and around 50,000 applicants Wilding was picked for the programme and flew out to New South Wales. After three months in the jungle, Wilding returned to Britain and went back to work in the police but this time in to the CID. Working within CID, Wilding was posted to units focusing on robbery, burglary and major investigations as well as a long spell working on a Sapphire unit dealing with rape and sexual assault allegations. He was eventually selected for Detective training and became a Detective Constable for the last six years of his service. Wilding working on many high-profile cases that appeared at the Old Bailey. Television Career Wilding had to go through numerous interviews and auditions as well as formal television presenter training. Having also auditioned for Blue Peter, he was offered a part on BBC Crimewatch, which he has appeared on since 2004. After taking a period of unpaid leave, Wilding resigned from the police force in February 2008 to concentrate on TV work. Wilding is a regular reporter on crime issues for BBC One's The One Show. Since April 21, 2008, Wilding has co-presented a new programme called Missing Live, shown every weekday morning on BBC One. In August 2008, he hosted the twenty-episode fly-on-the-wall series following the lives of the Yorkshire Air Ambulance, Helicopter Heroes on BBC One. He has also fronted two series of the daily live show Crimewatch Roadshow for BBC One and will present the third series in June 2011. In January 2008, he won a celebrity edition of The Weakest Link and Ready Steady Cook. On December 29, 2008, Wilding appeared on Celebrity Mastermind. His specialist subject was The Human Body. He came last with only fifteen points. In 2011 he took a role on CBBC as co-presenter and dunk tester for Dave Benson Phillips in the remake of Get Your Own Back. In August 2009, Wilding was revealed as one of the contestants in Strictly Come Dancing and was partnered with Aliona Vilani. Wilding was made fourth favourite by bookmakers behind former boxer Joe Calzaghe and actor Ricky Whittle, however he became the third celebrity to be eliminated on the show after failing to be saved in the dance-off, on October 3, 2009. He appeared several times on Big Brother spin-off show Big Brother's Little Brother in 2010. In September 2010, Wilding went to the front line of British Military operations in Afghanistan filming a series for BBC called Remembrance Week. Whilst filming he witnessed a bomb blast that killed one of the serving soldiers with the unit he was filming (The second Battalion the Duke of Lancasters Regiment) The Lions of England. The series focused on both past and present conflicts. Since February 2011, Wilding has been a host of the CBBC show Cop School, education the youth on how to be a police officer. It was renamed Hero Squad in 2012 and the second series, looking at other emergency services' including the police, aired in October 2012. In March 2011, he presented the BBC fly-on-the-wall documentary series Neighbourhood Blues which focuses on how the police help communities and how they fight crime. In September 2011, Wilding took part in and went on to win the second series of ITV's 71 Degrees North, where ten celebrity contestants must battle it out to see who will make it to the 71st parallel north, with challenges along the way. In August 2011, Wilding hosted a Crimewatch special on the riots in England. On December 15, 2011, Kirsty Young, Wilding's Crimewatch co-host, stated that it would be his last show. Since June 2009, Wilding presents accompanying series, Crimewatch Roadshow, every morning live on BBC1. Series 4 aired in June/July 2012. On August 13, 2012, Wilding started a new series called Frontline Police. In the series he joins the Essex Police force and goes back to his roots of when he was in the Metropolitan Police. The show currently airs every Monday at 8pm on Channel 5. Wilding presents Crime Scene Rescue on BBC One, the show began on April 15, 2013. In December 2013, he became a contestant in the third series of the diving reality show Splash!. Wilding underwent surgery after snapping the hamstring tendons in his left leg during a somersault dive, and he claims his career has now been derailed. In August 2016 it was announced that Wilding is suing the producers of Splash!, because the injury he suffered while training for the show has left him with one leg shorter than the other. He took part in an episode of Tipping Point: Lucky Stars on ITV, in which he set the record for the most counters dropped in a single go in any episode of Tipping Point, sinking 23 counters (for a total of £2,300). He appeared on Season 5 on Hacker Time. In 2016, he presented a three-part series for ID called British Police Murdered on Duty, telling the stories of the Shepherd's Bush murders, as well as murderers Dale Cregan and David Bieber. In 2016, he filmed a five-part series for BBC One called III Gotten Gains following police and proceeds of crime experts seize criminals assets after convictions and watch them auctioned off to raise money for the public phrase. He co-presented alongside Angellica Bell. He presented Christmas City for BBC One daytime in December 2016. Filmography 'Television *Crimewatch (2004-2011) *Missing Live (2008-2010) *Helicopter Heroes (2008-2014) *Strictly Come Dancing (2009) *Crimewatch Roadshow (2009-present) *Remebrance Week (2010) *Get Your Own Back (2011) *71 Degrees North (2011) *Cop School (2011) *Neighbourhood Blues (2011) *Frontline Police (2012-?) *Hero Squad (2012-present) *Crime Scene Rescue (2013) *Splash! (2013) *British Police Murdered on Duty (2016) *III Gotten Gains (2016) *Christmas City (2016) Category:Series 7 Category:14th Place Category:Television Presenters